The present invention relates in general to video processing and more particularly to an apparatus and method for recognizing color space of a digital video input.
The introduction of many new digital video standards creates a challenge with respect to interfacing various video equipment. On the same physical connection, a variety of different video and audio formats can be transported thereon. Over fifty different digital video formats have been standardized and this number is likely to continue to grow. Equipment exists that support only a small number of formats and to provide such support manual configuration of the equipment is required for proper operation with a particular format. Further, digital video streams do not have unique identifiers that completely describe all aspects of its format. Therefore, it is desirable to use equipment that can handle any type of format without requiring manual configuration to provide such support.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a need has arisen for an interface that can recognize digital video format parameters and automatically configure video equipment to properly handle the recognized video stream. In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method for recognizing color space of a digital video input are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with conventional digital video processing techniques.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for recognizing color space in a digital video input that includes receiving a digital video input and extracting color information from the digital video input. The presence of blue data or color difference data in the color information is detected and a determinination is made as to whether blue data or color difference data is carried in the color information. Upon such determination, a control signal indicating the presence of one of blue data, color difference data, or indeterminate data in the color information is provided.
The present invention provides various technical advantages over conventional digital video processing techniques. For example, one technical advantage is to recognize video format parameters of any video standard in a digital video input. Another technical advantage is to automatically configure a system to the format that is recognized at the digital video input. Yet another technical advantage is to provide a capability to recognize the color space of a digital video input. Other technical advantages may be readily ascertainable by those skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.